


Alas negras, palabras negras

by Lady_Of_Words



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Words/pseuds/Lady_Of_Words
Summary: Willas se entera del destino de Oberyn en Desembarco del Rey





	Alas negras, palabras negras

Los días en Altojardín transcurrían de forma bastante apacible y tranquila, aunque Willas tenía más asuntos que atender que de costumbre, puesto que toda su familia se encontraba en Desembarco del Rey para acompañar a Margaery en su boda con Joffrey Baratheon.

Él no había viajado por diversos motivos, primero porque alguien tenía que quedarse al cargo de los asuntos de la casa Tyrell y segundo porque podía ser demasiado para su pierna, tanto por el viaje como por la exposición ante tanta gente.

Desde que su familia decidiese apoyar la causa de Renly Baratheon hasta el punto en el que se encontraban actualmente muchas cosas habían transcurrido y aún entonces Willas no estaba seguro de que aquella alianza con los Lannister fuese la mejor, pero Mace estaba extasiado. Y la abuela está allí, supervisando todo.. No había parado de recibir cartas en las le informaban de todos los pasos que seguían los Tyrell y de todo lo que acontecía en la capital, incluso los movimientos para tratar que Sansa Stark se casase con él y el fracaso que supuso que lo hiciera con Tyrion Lannister.  _Pobre niña, un tullido o un enano..._ A pesar de no estar allí, Willas se sentía muy presente.

Había decidido ocupar el despacho que pertenecía a Mace mientras duraba su ausencia para poder atender allí todos los asuntos que requerían de su atención. Optó por retirar parte de la pomposa decoración de su padre para dejar el lugar más diáfano y así tener más hueco para sus libros y pergaminos.

Aquella mañana se sentía algo revuelto, quizás por haber dormido mal. La pierna había decidido doler y no le había permitido descansar todo lo que quisiera. Aún no había visto al maestre por lo que no le había podido pedir ningún remedio. Lomys sabía que debía evitar la leche de la amapola, pues Willas odiaba sentirse embotado y adormilado, prefería otro tipo de remedios, aunque fuesen menos efectivos.

Tras desayunar, se dirigió al despacho y abrió una ventana, así entraría luz, algo de aire y el sonido de los jardines, por lo que no se sentiría tan encerrado. Había un par de asuntos que tenía que solventar, una pequeña disputa por unas tierras entre unos campesinos y el envío de un cargamento de grano a la capital. Hoy parece que será un día tranquilo...

El maestre Lomys entró en el despacho con una carta en la mano. -Es para vos, señor.- Willas no levantó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo. -¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no soy el señor de nada? Mi padre aún vive...- Dejó escapar una risa, sabía que lo trataban así porque estaba ejerciendo como tal, pero el título todavía no era suyo y no pretendía arrebatárselo a Mace hasta que el Desconocido se lo llevase. El maestre le acercó la carta y Willas la hubiese dejado para más tarde de no ver el sol con la lanza en el sello.  _Oberyn..._ El corazón se le aceleró, se moría de ganas por saber las impresiones del príncipe sobre la capital y el rey Joffrey, pues en su última misiva, Oberyn le había contado sus planes de ir a Desembarco.

Le hizo un gesto a Lomys para que se retirase. -Luego os llamaré para que me preparéis algo para la pierna.- El hombre asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Willas abrió la carta y se levantó para leerla junto a la ventana. 

En el silencio de la estancia, solo roto por el canto de los pájaros, el choque del bastón contra el suelo retumbó contra las paredes. Willas apretó tanto el puño que se hirió la palma de la mano y se mordió el labio inferior con tal intensidad que empezó a sangrar.

Oberyn Martell había muerto a manos de La Montaña. Su príncipe, la víbora que tanto le había enseñado y con quién tanto había compartido, la persona por la que era quien era y como era. No daba crédito, no podía creerlo. Un hombre como Oberyn no podía terminar su vida de aquella manera. 

Willas se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared y enterrando el rostro entre las manos, con la carta sobre su regazo. Dejó que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos, en silencio, sin hacer ruido. Sentía que le habían arrebatado una parte de él, cómo si le hubiesen cortado la pierna herida. No era capaz de asimilar que no volvería a ver aquella letra inclinada de trazos rápidos como los cortes de un cuchillo, que no volvería a leer "Mi querida rosa de Altojardín" en ninguna carta, que no volvería a ver esos intensos ojos nunca más. Le habían quitado el sol y ni siquiera había podido disfrutar del anochecer con él.

Había planeado invitarlo a Altojardín en su regreso desde las Tierras de la Corona y aprovechando que su familia no estaba, para evitar conflictos. Quería enseñarle su mundo, sus caballos, sus halcones, sus perros. Quería navegar en el Mander con él, visitar Antigua, beber tinto dorniense y dorado del Rejo mientras contemplaban las estrellas...  _Ahora nunca podré._ Oberyn siempre le había dicho que Lanza del Sol y los Jardines del Agua estaban abiertos para él y Willas llevaba años esperando el momento oportuno para ir. Ahora solo podré ir para darle el pésame a su familia... Pensó en Ellaria, en las Serpientes de Arena, en el príncipe Doran. Dorne había perdido mucho durante la Rebelión, aún clamaba venganza. Aquello abría la herida de nuevo.

Se quedó en el suelo durante horas, hasta que el maestre Lomys volvió para preguntarle por la pierna. El hombre lo ayudó a levantarse y Willas le tendió la carta. Lomys la leyó y asintió en silencio. Le tendió el brazo y lo acompañó a su habitación. Willas se sentó en un sillón que tenía en la terraza y pidió que le acercara una caja en la que guardaba todas las cartas que le había escrito Oberyn. Comenzó a leerlas desde la más antigua hasta que el agotamiento pudo con él y se quedó dormido con el colgante que le regaló en el torneo años atrás.

Aquel no sería el primero ni el último de los sueños protagonizados por Oberyn Martell que tendría en su vida, pero fue el más triste de todos.


End file.
